genesis_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary-Anne Allison
Mary-Anne is a young, autistic Nova with no real concept of her reality; her motivations are limited to survival and consumption, neither of which are, of course, mutually exclusive. It remains to be seen whether she can actually form bonds with anyone or anything other than the parasite her body houses. History Born into a relatively normal family consisting of a Nova father hid his abilities, even to his wife and a human mother, Mary-Anne lived an average life, completely unaware of her father's secret and the potential hidden within her. Mi-Anne was diagnosed with autism at the age of two - after failing to show development consistent with those of her peers, among other things. While the revelation came with shock, Mi-Anne's parents took it into stride, confident that they would be able to raise a child despite her obvious setbacks. Signs that she could have been a Nova appeared throughout her childhood, starting from when she was six years old - such as mysterious lines forming on the left side of her torso - but her mother brushed it off as typical skin irritations commonly found in active children with sensitive skin, while her father dismissed it in the hopes of keeping his Nova status hidden. This, along with the tendency of autistic children to engage in unconscious or diagnostic acts of self-harm, only served as further proof that she was autistic. Tragedy struck when, on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, the parasite within Mi-Anne awakened. Technically starved at having been deprived of sustenance for the past twelve years, the parasite immediately gorged itself on Mi-Anne's father, while the girl simply looked on, completely unaware of the ramifications of what she and her 'partner' had just wrought. Driven on simply by the drive to consume, Mi-Anne then feasted on her sleeping mother - but, upon realizing that there was no satisfaction or satiation to be had from consuming a non-Nova, headed off in search of other prey. Since then, she managed to survive largely undetected for a few months due to the parasite completely consuming her prey; her body requires Nova flesh and blood in order to continue functioning, and - as hunting and killing Novas aren't exactly simple tasks - the parasite makes sure to make the most out of each kill, whether the target is a man, woman, child, or adult. Inevitably, she was caught wandering around luckily by the authorities soon after the Protection Acts were executed. From that point on, she has been confined in an internment camp, kept alive as a means to get rid of unruly or unwanted detainees doubles as her sustenance, completely oblivious to the world around her. Personality +/- Autism Mi-Anne is afflicted with autism, along with most of its usual symptoms. As such, there is basically no level of psychological, emotional, or moral growth in her person - her mental age was last estimated to have been stuck at around four to seven years - and she is driven mostly by the feelings of 'pain' and 'hunger'. As such, this trait of hers can be classified as both a positive and a negative, in the sense that she does not have any reservations performing actions that might normally be considered morally reprehensible if it meant doing so for her own benefit to satiate her hunger - while leaving her vulnerable as someone or something that is easy to paint as a target due to her truly inconsiderate actions. In her mind, she continues and strives to survive mainly due to the fact that she is alive, and nothing else. - Youth Being an autistic usually entails some level of physical weakness, and Mi-Anne is no exception to this. In addition to motor coordination problems restricting her movements to little better than a walking shamble, similar to a zombie, she is highly unaware of her surroundings, almost completely dependent on the parasite to lead her through any situation. Adding to that the fact that her body is that of a less-than-average seventeen-year-old girl, and one has a picture of a generally unfit person with practically no stamina whatsoever. - Extreme attachment Due to her having essentially zero experience with people from the care that her parents showed, she gets too easily attached to people who show her the most basic shred of kindness, seeing them as her 'parent'. However, this also has a very ugly reversal: should she judge that the 'parent' has betrayed her in any fashion, Mi-Anne will lash out selfishly and violently, often killing the person to whom she showed affection. This can basically be interpreted as a child throwing a tantrum after a figure s/he admired stops giving him/her attention, albeit with far more serious consequences. Abilities Shouhi: 消費 Consumption Essentially, Mi-Anne's abilities as a Nova center around the large, worm-like parasite embedding itself on the left side of her torso. The parasite can extend itself up to five meters sixteen feet in total length, and has a mouth five inches wide, capable of delivering a possibly-fatal bite with each munch. This essentially rids Mi-Anne of the need for normal nourishment, making her completely dependent upon Nova flesh for sustenance due to the mutation that is present in the Novas' genetic make-up. As well, its body is made out of an unknown, rubbery-plastic type of material, making it practically immune to damage from most bladed or blunt weapons herself is still vulnerable, however. The parasite is also intelligent, capable of speaking on its own, and seems to have a separate consciousness from Mi-Anne's. However, due to the very nature of its existence, it seeks to keep Mi-Anne in the dark about most worldly affairs, as the danger of her developing a conscience would put the both of them at risk of starvation and death. Relationships N/A for the time being. Other N/A